Jerulas
Jerulas is a minor Forge World of the Adeptus Mechanicus located in the Segmentum Pacificus. Following the rediscovery of this long-isolated world in the 39th Millennium, Jerulas would become the centre of anti-Imperial sentiment which eventually erupted into outright rebellion. The zealous Black Templars Space Marine Chapter brutally suppressed this rebellion during the Jerulas Crusade in 645.M39. This Forge World is also notable for being where the Land Raider Crusader was first developed and deployed by the Black Templars during this notable campaign. As news of the Black Templars' magnificent victories on Jerulas spread, other Chapters requested the re-armament protocols and re-construction rituals utilised to this day. After being granted official Chapter Approved status and recognised in the canon of machine lore by the Fabricator-General of Mars in 783.M39, Jerulas became the primary mass-producer of this powerful Land Raider variant. History Siege of Jerulas The early history of Jerulas is not well-known within the annals of official Imperial history. Presumably, like its fellows, it was discovered and colonised by Mechanicum Explorators some time during the Age of Strife, or perhaps millennia later, during the era of the Great Crusade. Jerulas was a long-isolated star system, only rediscovered by the Imperium in the late 39th Millennium on the outer fringes of the galaxy. Attempts were made to integrate its worlds into the Imperium and return it to the Emperor's Light, but the system had long been prosperous and independent, and scorned Imperial interference. The Adeptus Ministorum had sent Missionaries from the Missionaria Protectiva to Jerulas to teach its people about the wonders of the God-Emperor and bring the system into the fold of the Emperor's realm. The first missionaries were killed and their starships destroyed, but more were to follow. When more Imperial Missionaries arrived, this time they were accompanied by a strike force of the Black Templars to ensure that Jerulas no longer rejected rightful Imperial authority. Under the command of none other than the great tactician High Marshal Ludoldus, veteran of the bloody Vinculus Crusade, the Black Templars smashed all resistance as they pushed in towards the core worlds. during the Jerulas Crusade]] The surrounding planets fell quickly to the Crusade, but Jerulas itself was a well-fortified Hive World, its many spires protected by formidable defences. Numerous sieges were undertaken by the Black Templars -- each incurring heavy losses and each promising no swift end to the Crusade. Despite this, it was only a matter of time before starvation and chronic water shortages on Jerulas forced the end of its resistance, but Ludoldus would have nothing to do with such a solution. At the Muster of the Castellans, he declared that the Crusade would only be ended on the blade of a Chainsword or by the roar of the Bolter. Faced by such formidable defences, it was not until the discovery of ancient techno-arcana in the long-forgotten depths of a captured hive city that the tide of battle was to turn. Amidst the tattered scrolls and flickering holo-schematics, Black Templars Artificer Simagus discovered the means to develop one of the most feared main battle tanks in the Imperium, the Land Raider Crusader. With the development of this formidable line-breaking tank the Black Templars were able to plough into the entrenched enemy and those occupying highly defensible positions. With its expanded troop capacity they were able to safely disgorge a sizeable squad of Space Marines or Terminators into the heart of the traitorous hives and, against such lethal opposition, the Renegades could not possibly hold. Each of the treacherous spires fell upon the first escalade and within a solar month those hives that remained in enemy hands had surrendered, though the Black Templars proved to be merciless in victory. The Jerulas System was then finally fully integrated into the Imperium of Man. Sources *''Codex: Armageddon'' (3rd Edition), pg. 24 *''Codex Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pg. 37 *''Codex: Black Templars'' (4th Edition), pp. 42-43 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pp. 41, 79, 104 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), pg. 35 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 36 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pg. 45 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 102-103, 177 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 82 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pg. 40 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines & Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 8, 99 *''White Dwarf'' 312 (UK), "Righteous Victories," by Graham McNeill and "Black Steel - Building the Land Raider Crusader," pp. 25-33 *''White Dwarf'' 248 (UK), "Line Breaker" Category:J Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Black Templars Category:Forge World Category:Imperial planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets